NickelodeonCartoon Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories
by Calebray866
Summary: Set Before Nickleodeon/Cartoon Kingdom Hearts 2. Here is NC Chain of Memories. Yori,Squidward, and Patrick are back but when An evil organization threatens Yori's memories they are forced to go on another adventure through a place called: Castle Oblivion.
1. Chapter 1

Nickeloden/Cartoon Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories

Chapter 1: Prologue

Characters:

Yori ( Keyblader

Squidward

Patrick

Terran

Luna

King SpongeBob

Gary

Ghostly Trio ( Slim, Stinky, and Fatso)

Organization 13:

Chris McLain: (an Eccentric and brash tv show host who gets kicks out of stirring the pot and watching pain of his victims/contestants.)(voiced by: Christan Potenza)

Xategav: ( Hot Headed Sayen Prince) (voiced by:Christopher Sabat)

Shexog: ( a Sassy Super Villainess with flaming green glowing hands)(voiced by: Nicole Sullivan)

EonXortex: (Mad Scientist): Mad Scientist with a grudge against bandicoots.(voiced by:Tim Curry)

Tublox: ( a big burly muscle bound sailer with a mean streak a mile long.) (voiced by: Jim Cummings)

Hehachi Moshima ( Villain from Takken series) (voiced by: Victor Stone)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Castle Oblivion

Yori, Squidward, and Patrick are seen as they were left before following Gary. They reach a four way path That is until he heard a voice which reminded Yori of a reality show host the boy turns around to see a black cloaked man standing before them. "Ya know little dude, what you're looking for may just be down the road ahead?"

Yori turns around to face the man but he disappeared. "What the?" Squidward said. The trio look around for the mysterious figure but then reappeared behind them. "Yoo-hoo over here boys." The hooded man teased. Yori turns around and faces him.

"Although kiddo," the hooded figure continued. " there may be a teeny-tiny chance you'd have to lose the thing you hold dear to you. To get your objective."

The man turns around and disappears. Yori runs over to confront him but the stranger was already gone.

The trio looks ahead down the road to see a strange castle.

"What the heck is that supposed to be?" Squidward questioned.

Yori takes a deep gulp and says. "Well, there is one way to find out."

As they continue to venture into the castle. "Um...guys do ya think this could be considered breaking in?" Patrick asked.

"Of course not." Squidward said. "We still have to find the King don't we?"

"The King?!" Patrick said as he started looking around frantically. "Where?! Here?"

Squidward nodded. " Of course you Barnical head. I just have a strange feeling he's here somewhere."

Patrick thought for a second. "Hmm, now that you mention it I've been think in' the same thing to."

"Oh. That must hurt huh?" Squidward said.

"Really, I'm having that strange feeling to! One look at this place and I get this strong feeling that Terran and King SpongeBob are here. There is no doubt about it." Yori told his friends.

"I guess great minds think alike." Patrick said.

"Patrick. There is no way I think the same way you do." Squidward said in a sour voice.

Slim, Stinky, and Fatso appeared before them with propellers sing "Flight of the Valkyries"

"Hold on a sec," Slim said. "What makes you fleshes think it ain't just a big coincidence?" The ghost asked. "Yeah he does have a point." Fatso said.

"Bah! What do you three bumble heads know?" Squidward sneered.

"We had that same theory about you're friends to." Stinky informed.

"Are we sick?" Patrick said in panic. "Is...is it contagious?"

Squidward rolled his eyes at the starfish. "No you Barnical head! Something crazy is going on here and we gotta find out."

"Alright. Let's go." Yori suggested could they finally find their friends.

Yori begins to walk towards the door towards the end of the hall. Squidward jumps up and shouts

" And where in the name of Neptune are you going!?"

"I'm going that way." Yori said pointing in the direction of the door. "Why Squid,you scared?" Yori teased who received a scowl from the squid Mage.

Squidward scoffed. "Me? Scared? Ha! I'm not scared of a stupid door or a castle in that case."

"Prove it." Yori told him.

"Alright. I will!" Squidward said accepting the challenge. " Come on Patrick." As he interred Castle Oblivion after Yori.

"Hey Guys!" Patrick called out running in after them. "Wait for me!"

Once inside they heard a single slow applause. The trio spin around to see the same hooded man standing before him. "Bravo! Bravo! You guys made it. By the way Yori, huge fan." The man said with a thumbs up.

"That's it. Who the heck are you?" Yori demanded summoning his Keyblade.

"Hold on I'll take care of this clown." A frustrated Squidward said as he brought out his Clarinet Staff and played it but noting happened it played its normal horrendous sound.

After a while, Squidward ran out of breath and stopped to take one. "What...the heck is going on here?"

The Hooded Man laughed. " Let me explain it how you losers can understand, shall we?" He mocked the heroes. " From the moment you three suckers stepped foot in this place, you forgot every single spell and every little trick you ever do, talk about short term memory, of course this is done by this beautiful little place I like to call The Castle...Oooooblivian!" He announced. " here when you lose it, you find it and if ya find it, well you've guessed it you lose it. By the way I am not responsible for any "accidents" or "fatalities" that may happen to you or your friends." He said in the form of a cough.

"Wait a minute Castle Oblivion?" Yori asked.

The man disappears once again then reappears behind Yori. "Yep," the man said popping the p. " here you will meet people you have known in the past. And you will also meet people you miss."

Yori stood there puzzled for a while.

"People he will miss? Uh...I don't get it." Patrick asked.

"I miss..." Yori trailed off. "Terran? You mean Terran is here?" He asked the mysterious man.

"Ha! If that's all ya want is to find him..." The Mysterious Man said then he summoned a torched staff that looked like a Tiki Torch.

The Cloaked Figure casts one of his flames at Yori but the young Keyblader blacked the attack. "Whoa ho ho! That was sick bro!" He told Yori as he rose up into the air and became transparent then flew right at Yori who swung his Keyblade but slashed through him like water and flew right through the boy.

Then the man reappeared as he did Yori jumped in the air at an attempted to slash him but a Tv static engulfed the screen and when it was restored the man was gone.

"Wha...?" Yori gasped.

The static returned as well as the man leaned up on a pillar of the castle casually. Yori and his friends run at him.

"What did you do?!" Yori demanded.

"Whoa relax kid I just um..."borrowed" some tiny bit of your memories." The man said making air quotes at the word borrowed meaning he basically stole them. " But with those memories I was able to make this bad boy for the show of a life time, you can say I am the host of this show." The man then opened his hand and a floating card appeared. " and you my friend will be a part of my little show and this will add extra juicy drama once you reunite with your little friends ya hold dear."

The man flicked the card at Yori making him catch it. "And what's this supposed to be?" The boy asked.

"Oh so now you're interested in being a part of my game." The man taunted. "Alright Yori bro, here's the sitch this card is a promise to earn your way to the reunion you're looking for." The man explained. " Now all ya gotta do is to walk up to a door hold this thing up and Wham! You've made your way to a new world." Then looked down at the boy. "Well what are ya waitin' for bro, go on the worlds aren't going to save themselves. Oh and there is one thing a forgot to mention you're going to gain something but you're also going to lose something, make sense?"

"I guess so?" Yori said a little confused.

The man exits into a dark portal. The trio gasp then Squidward, Patrick, and The Ghostly Trio watch Yori who was staring intently at the card.

"C'mon guys," Yori said. "Let's get going."

The heroes open the door with the card and walk through it.

(Have you caught on to who Marluxia is yet? Stay tuned for more.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Traverse Town

"This can't be right?" Yori said to himself. "Why am I in Traverse Town?"

the same hooded guy who gave him the card appeared behind Yori. " Jokes on you kid it ain't real you see bro," the man told Yori. "Everything you see here isn't real. Adds a bit of an edge to your challenge doesn't it kiddo?" Yori turned around to face him but he disappears in some brief glitch static and reappears behind the boy with the same static effect.

"Ya see kid, this is just a tiny bit of your memories I told you I borrowed." The mysterious man said. "Which means little dude, Q.E.D. It's not really here. In fact it's on that card your holding."

"Wait?...What about my memories?" Yori asked.

"That ain't the worst part Yori," Fatso said. "Squidward and Patrick ain't here no more."

This worried Yori as he turned around looking frantically for his two companions.

"Squidward?!" Yori called out. "Patrick?! Come on guys this isn't funny!"

The Keyblade Wielder turns to the dark figure with a intense glair. "What have you done with them!" He demanded as he summoned his Keyblade the dark hooded man threw his hands up in defense.

"Whoa there Key-boy," He told Yori. " they're in the mercy of the cards. Once ya get the hang of the cards their strength will come back to you bro."

Yori listened to what the man had to say. "Look it's simple, think of yourself. Even though being a goody two shoes it may be hard for you," he teased. " do that then move, to use your cards. Just for a little heads up Yori bro."

Then the man pulled out a card of his own and said. "Let's test your strength shall we, eh?" Then he used the card to summon a certain old enemy from Yori's past. "You remember good old Shredder right, Yori?" The figure asked.

Soon The Shredder appeared before Yori, who summoned his Keyblade and got his cards ready.

"Know Yori your objective is to defeat Shredder using your cards." The dark hooded man explained. " simple right? Wrong if you lose sight of him or forget your strength...you lose the challenge."

Yori focused himself on The Shredder figment as the real one was dead.

(Tutorial Boss Objective: Test Your Strength against The Shredder Illusion!)

(Boss Theme: Master The Cards)

The Shredder, who was made out of Yori's memories rises up into the air with the sword of Shan Gu in his hand. "Now let's see if you can catch this guy." The Man said.

Yori uses the Squidward Card to summon the grumpy squid with his Clarinet Staff Squidward plays it ending a Flaming Music Note attack on the airborne Figment of Shredder dealing some damage to the samurai knocking him back making him twirl in the air but Shredder catches and regains his balance. The Shredder air dashes towards Yori but Squidward uses thunder to force the villain figment back dealing a little more damage.

"Ya see the rules of the game in this castle is simple," The Dark Figure told Yori. " All of your past friends will be turned into cards, if you fail to pick them up." The Man sighs and shakes his head. " let's just say if care as much about them I you say you do you won't forget about picking them up,"

Shredder then dove down at Yori and smashed the Sword of Shan Gu down to the ground making it shake using his attack cards. But Yori dodge rolled out of the way of the attack.

"Did I mention enemies have their own attack cards?" The Man asked. "Oops well they have their own attack cards." Yori growled at the man that took his friends from him. "Everything here is run by cards such as doors, allies, and yes enemies like The Shredder here. Best to use your cards to defend yourself, eh bro? You see these cards are the hearts of friends and not-so-much your friends." The man continued as Shredder continued attacking with his Sword of Shan Gu using a combo electric ninja strike card Yori blocked the last strike from Shredder. "I will end you boy." Shredder said.

Yori uses an attack card of his own on The Shredder knocking him around in the air before smacking him back down.

Yori went to use another card but there was none left. Shredder narrowed his red eyes at the boy having Yori right where he wanted him.

"Uh oh looks like ya ran out of cards." The Man said. " don't worry just focus and they'll come back."

The man told Yori as the boy was dodge rolling various attacks from The Shredder. "Have ya tried calling them back?" He hinted. "Just a thought."

Yori reloaded his cards to fight The Shredder who did the same as the both got a card ready for an attack. But Yori responded a lot quicker than Shredder and Shrek appeared thanks to the Shrek card who jumped up and smashed the ground sending Shredder clear through the air. Yori used a Gravity attack card to pull The Shredder back to him for the final blow.

(Music Ends)

Then all of a sudden The Shredder paused right where he was standing before a blinding light engulfed the evil samurai and The Shredder replica was restored back into a card which Yori collected. Thinking that even enemy cards like The Shredder mustn't be forgotten.

"Yori!?" Patrick called out as he and Squidward now restored back to normal ran to him. "You guys alright? Where've you been?" Yori asked.

"The heck should we know?" Squidward said. "Hoping you would tell us. I don't remember anything since you opened that stupid door."

"Hey!? Where'd I get these new cloths?" Patrick asked. "And you to Squidward."

"What the..?!" Squidward said. " somebodies been messing with our cloths and I liked what I was wearing thank you very much!" Squidward scolded the Mysterious Man.

"Could this be the cards again?" Yori asked. " What is this some sort of sick game of yours?"

"Ha! Now you're catching on." The Man said. "But Yori my friend I'm afraid you can't have any help from the Peanut gallery." He said referring to Squidward and Patrick.

"No way pal," Patrick said. "We ain't letting Yori do this by himself."

"Yeah he can't possibly do anything without us!" Squidward said shaking his fist. " without us he's helpless!"

"Oh thanks for the inspiration Squid." Yori told Squidward a little offended by Squidward's statement.

"Alright Dude! I'll play your little game." Yori said excepting the challenge. " I'll go in alone and take care of myself. As of now whoever you are. You're on!"

The Man chuckled and said. "I was hoping you would say that. Now this is going to be some good action I guarantee it, I admire your guts kid and deeper into the castle you'll find someone else who feels the exact same way."

The man started exiting into a dark portal. "Stay Tuned." He taunted as he waved a taunting good bye and then saluted Yori before disappearing once again.

"I'm not to sure about this, kid?" Stinky said.

"I know." Yori said. "But no worries I can take anything this guy can dish out. I mean how hard can a bunch of cards be?"

As they ventured on they caught up with Shrek, B.O.B., Peach, Spacely, and George Jetson. But they all didn't seem to remember.

"WhenI sealed The Keyhole, well if you guys remember that I said: "We may never meet again..."

"...but we'll never forget each other." Yori couldn't believe who person was who caught onto what Yori was saying of all people it was B.O.B.

The gang gave B.O.B. A surprised blank stair. " Wow? B.O.B. Is actually...right?" Shrek said a bit puzzled on how the brainless blob caught on before the rest of the group did.

"See, you guys do remember." Yori said.

"You're right kid." George said.

"I guess I can't argue with that seeing that B.O.B. Remembers something it's bound to be important. I guess?" Mister Spacely said.

"But, the thing is that I don't quite have a memory of what happened in the past." Peach said. "But...somehow It still comes back to me."

"It's that heart of yours Yori." Shrek said. " It's doin' all the remembering for us. Somehow?"

"My...heart?" Yori questioned faintly.

"Either that or it's just gas?" B.O.B. Said. There was the B.O.B. Yori remembered.

"B.O.B." Spacely said.

"Yes?"

"Shut up!"

"Thanks for remembering, guys." Yori told his friends.

"Don't mention it little squirt." Shrek said slapping the boy on the back which made Yori rub his shoulder in pain.

"Stay Strong Yori," Peach told him. "Don't let these mind games and illusions distract you from what's truly important." George added.

Then the whole group Shrek, B.O.B, Peach, Mister Spacely, and George faded away and vanished into memories.

"Wait!" Yori called out to them.

"Yori?" Squidward said in a uncharacteristically sympathetic tone. " They're gone. As in like left. Remember?"

"Maybe that's what they meant." Yori puzzled to himself.

The group or Yori enters the first floor exit hall where they come across the same man with the black coat leaned up against a wall. " Well Well Yori, having fun reuniting with your memories?" The Man asked tauntingly.

"Well I did see Shrek again," Yori said. "Only one I actually did reunite with was Shredder and he wasn't even the real one, besides what do you want from me any ways, pal?" The Man chuckles. "Depends. What do ya got for yours truly?"

The Man walks towards Yori and he summons his Keyblade when a spiked headed Sayin Warrior Prince type guy appears behind The Hooded Man. "Took ya long enough," The Hooded Man teased.

"Quit you!" The Sayin said. "And you! You must be Yori?"

Yori snickers angrily. "Hey!? What gives? I'm trying to run a show here." The Impatient Hooded Man told The Sayin.

"You're hogging the spotlight," the Sayin said with a shrug. " You're not the only one who wants to mess with him you know!"

"Well if you think you can do better mister tough guy," The Mystery Man said to the spiky haired guy. " you test 'em then?" The Hooded Man said tossing the warrior a card. " Trust me. I will." The other nobody remarked.

The Hooded Man snickered a bit before disappearing with in his TV static effect and when everything was clear only Yori and The Sayin Nobody were left standing.

"Who are you?" Yori demanded.

"Who am I? Who am I?" The spiky head said. "I am Xatigev and don't you forget it."

"Uh...okay I guess?" Yori replied.

Xatigev laughs and says. " So you do learn quick, I'm impressed, now that we are getting to know each other, boy. Let's see what you've got!" Xatigev got into a fighting stance and Yori summoned his Keyblade while Squidward and Patrick summoned their weapons.

"Hm, brave heroes." Xatigev remarked with a confidant smirk. "Let's see what you can do."

(Boss Battle: Defeat Xatigev!)

( Battle Theme: The Fallen Sayin Prince)

" You are no match for me kid!" Xatigev declared as he teleported ninja style then reappeared with a spin kick to Yori's gut. " I must warn you. I'm not going to go easy on you!" Xatigev flew up into the air and released some energy bolts at Yori forcing him to dodge role for half an hour.

"What are you going to die on me already?" Xatigev taunted only to find his projectiles reflected back at him dealing him a good bit of damage. "Grah! You insufferable little rat!"

When Xatigev was hit by the energy bolts he fell down from his airborne state and hits the ground hard making a crater in the ground.

"Kamai Kamai!" Xatigev shouted building up an attack. "Ha!" He unleashed the powerful Kamai Kamai Ha move blasting Yori clear through the air making Yori hit the ground hard this time.

"Boy, you are testing my patience!" A frustrated Xatigev growled teleporting from the ground he was standing on and reappeared right behind Yori and hit the boy with a thunderous uppercut. "You're tough kid. But you are no match for me!" Yori and Xatigev charged at each other then clashed soon Yori got the upper hand once again by overpowering Xatigev before unloading on him with a killer combo then slashed Xatigev at an arch defeating him.

"Not...bad..."

(Music Ends)

Xatigev then vanished leaving a card behind.

"Look, a card." Patrick said.

"Well what are you waiting for Yori?" Squidward said. "Go pick it up."

Yori walks over to pick it up. "If ya ask me? It looks kinda like the same card ya used at Traverse Town." Fatso said scratching his ghostly head.

"Then it looks like we're gonna have to take it with us cause we're gonna need it." Yori suggested.

"How right you are Yori." Xatigev said reappearing before the group.

"You!" Squidward shouted.

"Did you fools honestly believe I would give up after just intruducing myself. Ha! You're just as foolish as I thought." Xatigev told Yori.

"You were testing us weren't you?" Yori asked.

"Luckily you passed that little test." Xatigev explained. "Congratulations you may now move on to take on Castle Oblivion. All you have to do is follow your memories. Trust what you remember, kid and seek what you have foolishly forgotten. Then you will find a special someone."

"Wait do ya mean The King and Terran?" Patrick asked.

"Shut up you insolent starfish!" Xatigev snapped. You'll just have to think longer and harder about what's most important to you."

"But why me?" Yori asked.

"It's quite simple really," Xatigev said. "You have lost sight of the light that lives within the darkness. It's like you've forgotten that you have forgotten."

"The light...within the darkness?" Yori said.

"Ah now you're getting it." Xatigev said. "Oh and take these world cards I'm sure you would love to revisit some old friends." Xatigev gave Yori the cards.

The five cards displayed: Gotham City Arena, Coolsvile, Amity Park, Cat/Mouse Household Battle Ground, and S.N.A.F.U. Airship.

"You guys ready to visit some old friends?" Yori said. "Well in my memories that is."

Yori walked over to one of the doors and held up The Gotham City card. To open its door and walk in.

(Those of you who are wondering who Xatigev is it is Vageta from Dragon Ball Z and while be Axil's stand in. Stay tuned for Batman:The Animated Series world aka Gotham City)


End file.
